


Lost

by Beelze



Series: Expressions Of Will [7]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Slam Poetry - Fandom, Slam poem - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Triskele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Triskele/gifts).



Lost.  
I do find myself so lost.  
No common woods you will find here,  
The wayward path I follow, the curve of her lips.  
The wilting leaves, her falling strands of hair.

Lost, in the shine of her eyes,  
Lost even as they dull.   
Her wilting frame, my only map.  
Her broken soul, my breadcrumbs,  
I will pick them up and find my way through to her.

I do find myself so lost.  
There is a darkness in my woods,  
It is the vicious cling that drags my light downwind.


End file.
